


Just One Look

by ella_rose88



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, High School, Mentions of Underage Sex, Modern AU, Slight swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: All it took was one look from Katniss’s best friend to agree to go to Prom. Six weeks later, she finds herself in an predicament that she didn’t expect.





	Just One Look

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aaltena26 as part of everlarkbirthdaygifts on Tumblr. She requested a pregnancy fic and this is what came to me.  
> Many thanks to ally147writes for giving this a once over before I posted it :)

It’s the third morning in a row that Katniss finds herself throwing up her breakfast in the toilet. A few minutes pass, and the urge to vomit subsides, but she still feels nauseous. The first morning it happened, she put it down to food poisoning (she did have Yiros take-out since her mom was doing a double shift and her sister, Prim, was sleeping over her best friend’s house). When it happened the next morning, she told herself it was stress from all the studying for her final school exams.

She has a feeling it's not food poisoning or stress. Looking at her calendar, she realises that she is, in fact, late. She’s been too busy stressing over exams, applying to colleges that have scholarships, and working at Sae’s Diner that she didn’t notice that her period hadn’t come. Not that her period was regular - it had the tendency to come late when she was stressed. This time though, she knows it isn’t stress, because six weeks ago she had sex for the first time. At prom. With her best friend whom she has known since kindergarten.

_Shit!_

__*~*~*~*_ _

_It all started with a look._

_Originally, Katniss was determined not to go to Prom. She wasn’t too keen with the idea of spending her spare time with her fellow classmates when she spent enough time as it is at the miserable school. Even the prospect of spending it with her close knit of friends wasn’t enough to change her mind._

_That was until Peeta mentioned during lunch time how they had made a promise two years ago that if they didn’t have any dates they would go together, which Katniss totally forgot. But then, two years ago things were completely different. Her father was alive, her parents were happy and she had come to the realisation that she had feelings for her best friend._

_Then, one day all of a sudden her parents sat her and her sister down and told them the devastating news that their father had stage-four lung cancer. Despite seeking treatment to prolong his life, it had spread far too quickly, and he died not 8 months after he was diagnosed._

_Her life fell apart. Her mom changed completely - when she wasn’t working double shifts as a nurse, she’d shut herself in her bedroom. Leaving it to Katniss to take care of the house and Prim._

_It was in that moment she realised that while she had feelings for Peeta, she could never tell him how she felt. She never wanted to love someone for it to all come apart if she were to lose them. So instead, she focused on her sister, her mom, and her future._

_At first, she told Peeta she couldn’t go - and he completely understood, though she could tell he was disappointed. But that’s how her best friend was - he was always so supportive of her. Her stomach churned with unease and and without thinking, she found herself agreeing. Katniss couldn’t stand seeing Peeta unhappy, especially since he had been a pillar of strength for her and her sister the past two years._

_And they had fun. They danced, drank the punch that their friend Finnick spiked, and laughed hard when the most popular girl in school, who was, quite frankly, a bitch, and her bone-headed boyfriend were out-voted for Prom King and Queen by Finnick and their sweet friend Annie._

_Then while they slowed dance along with the crowned Prom King and Queen, Peeta finally admitted that he loved her and always had. And she couldn’t help - she told him that she felt the same way too, and before she knew it they were kissing. Passionately, and with such vigour that it left Katniss hungry for more. So when he suggested they leave, she agreed._

_Getting into his car, Peeta took her to the lookout that overlooked the town. It was the place Peeta took her after her father died and she needed to get out of the house. And it was there that they finished what they started._

__~*~*~*~_ _

Having rushed to the chemist two towns over, Katniss quickly shut herself in the toilet once again. Luckily for her, her mum was working and her sister was out with her friends.

Nervously, she takes the pregnancy test out of the paper bag, and proceeds to rip it open. She tries to read the instructions, but her hands are shaking so much that it takes several minutes for her to finish.

Five minutes later, having followed the steps, she waits for the results. While the instructions say that it only takes a few minutes, it feels like an enterny for her. Giving her plenty of time to freak out over the possibility that she is having a baby.

While she knows she is way too young to be having a child, that isn’t what is worrying her the most. It’s that she decided long ago that she wouldn’t have children, since having a family meant having people that you cared about, but could easily lose.

And then there was Peeta.

While she knows that he loves her, he has big plans to attend a prodigious art college in another state. She doesn’t want to ruin that.

_Beep...Beep….Beep…_

_Shit!_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are encouraged and appreciated! I may expand upon this, depending on what people think :)


End file.
